Pokemon Adventures Fanfiction
by clockworkmagician
Summary: This is the tale of an 18 year old trainer named David Blaine, and his adventures throughout the Altai region. He is traveling along with his friends Ro'melle and Naomi who each are trying to accomplish their own goals. Along the way they meet new friends and rivals, and try to stop the plans of Team Hades as they try to start a war between legendary pokemon of all regions.


Welcome to the world of Pokémon! Everywhere you look Pokémon are there right by your side. This world has many regions that each holds various species of Pokemon that roam freely. Humans and pokemon have lived alongside each other for as long as time itself. Humans learn to connect with Pokemon better by participating in contests known as Pokemon battles. Pokemon battles a true way to test the bond between a Pokemon and its trainer. There are also those that wish to mistreat Pokemon for their own personal gain. This is the story of David Blaine an 18 year old boy that is just about to start his adventure, and the trials and tribulations he will face on his rise to the top.

**Ch.1- Beginning of the rest of my Life**

The sun rises on a new day in the Altai region. The pidgey are outside chirping as the mailman drops by to deliver the mail. David wakes up and stretches as he turns to look at his alarm clock. The clock reads 8:00 a.m. and David yells out "I'm going to be late!" He rushes to put his clothes on and brush his teeth. He darts out the door with his bag in hand and charges down the road. As he rushes he passes a flyer that reads:

"Attention all beginning trainers on January 5th, 2013 the Altai research center will play host to the Pokemon scientific research heads from around the world. Trainers will be able to participate in mock Pokemon battles and do a Q & A with the researchers. Come early for a chance to win one starter Pokemon of your choice from a real professor."

The hall is filled with Pokemon trainers waiting for the meeting to start. Suddenly the lights turn down and 6 people enter the stage. The announcer gets up to the podium and says "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming out for this momentous occasion. Today we have 5 world renowned professors here with us today to answer your questions and facilitate today's mock battles. First off we have Professor Oak of the Kanto region. Next we have Professor Elm of the Johto region. Then there is Professor Birch of the Hoenn region. Up next we have the professor from Sinnoh, Professor Rowan. We also have Professor Juniper from the Unova region. Our final guest could not be here with us today, but they did send the starter Pokemon from their region. Ok boys and girls, we will begin today's activities with the mock battles. When each of you signed in we gave you a pokeball. Within each pokeball there will be your partner for the day. If you do not like what you have you can trade with somebody else. The battles will commence in 1 hour. Everybody do your best!" David bursts through the door panting and heaving. The guards are trying to restrain him as he makes his way to the stage. David manages to push the guards off of him and slams his hands down on the stage. The crowd looks at him puzzled and confused, and the professors glance over at him. David then says "I'm really sorry I overslept! I would like to get a Pokemon today too." Professor Birch walks over to David and places a hand on his shoulder. He then proceeds to say "I'm sorry David. But we don't have time to deal with irresponsible trainers. Maybe next time, ok." David fell to the floor and put his head down in shame.

After an hour had passed everyone had moved outside to the battle field. Trainers entered their specified field and began battling. Loud explosions echoed throughout the air as attack after attack was launched. The professors were at their table discussing some of the major highlights of the battles. Professor Oak turns to the other professors and says "I have a great idea! Why not turn this into a tournament? That way we can each see how far each trainer can go." The other professors nodded approvingly. Then the announcer declared that all of the battles be halted. He then proclaimed "After much delegation we have decided to create a battle tournament for all of our participants. We currently have 31 trainers with us today and that means one trainer will get a bye. We have entered each of your names into the computer. In 5 minutes we will have the match ups and the tournament can begin!" The professors looked stunned to find out that there were only 31 participants. Professor Juniper looked at the other professors and said "Who did we leave in charge of counting the trainers?" Professor Rowan looks up and says "I believe we delegated that task to Professor Elm." Professor Elm looking flustered stutters "Well uhm I uhm… it looks like I made an error on my part." Professor Juniper then says "Well we can't let one person have a bye, because it wouldn't be fair. We need to find someone quick!" Professor Oak stands and says "We can get that kid David. I sensed something powerful in him when he showed up. He obviously has the skills to battle with _that_ Pokemon." Professor Rowan then looks over at Professor Oak and says "But that Pokemon hasn't been responsive to anyone! It's still afraid of its own shadow!" Professor Oak then says "I believe that David has the power to bring the full potential out of any Pokemon, even _that_ one." Professor Juniper then replies "Very well then." She turns to David and says "David from this moment one you will be in the tournament. Here is your Pokemon. But since you signed in late you are given a special penalty. You may not trade this Pokemon to anyone else." David then jumps in the air and says "You won't regret giving me this opportunity Professor Juniper!" He then runs over to the monitor to view the match ups.

The announcer walks to the stage and says "The computer has randomly generated the battles that will be going on today. Please turn your attention to the monitor." The monitor then displays the 16 match ups for the tournament. David searches for his name on the monitor and finally sees it towards the end. David then says "It says my opponent is someone by the name of Ro'melle Weatherspoon. "That would mean that I'm your opponent!" David turns around and instantly bumps heads with a mysterious figure. They both exclaim "OW!" and get up off the ground. David then says "Hey watch where you're going! Wait did you say that you're Ro'melle Weatherspoon?" David looked at the person. He was a slender kid of a dark complexion. He wore glasses and was wearing 2 hoodies. David then extends his hand out and Ro'melle shakes his hand vigorously. Ro'melle then says "Let's do our best in this battle!" Both of them head to the field to begin their first battle.


End file.
